Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of information technology service management, and, more particularly, to exporting and importing business objects based on metadata.
Solutions based on a relational database schema, such as information technology (IT) service management solutions comprise a business logic layer on top of a data layer. The data layer organizes and maintains the storage and access of stand-alone data objects. The business layer defines the structure of a plurality of business objects. Business objects comprise a set of interrelated data object types and a specific logical behavior.